A Walking Contradiction
by SweetLove.K
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia. The school outcast. They all hated her because of a rumor,and when an new orange head showed up, she was pretty sure he was going to be like all the rest. But he wasn't, he was. . .different, he was willing to give her a chance.


**A Walking Contradiction:**

* * *

><p>It was silent, and still thoroughout the hallways of Seretei High. Students were lined up, their back pressed up against the locker along the wall. Their hatred filled eyes fixed upon a young raven haired woman. She stood at the entrance of the building her hip cocked to one side, and her eyes were cold as she stared directly in front of her.<p>

The young woman donned a simple violet sweater with a v-cut showing the top of her breasts. Pairing it off with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of purple and black converse. Her inky locks were cut into a bob, and a stray bang hung between her hypnotizing amethyst orbs.

Ignoring the looks pointed her way. She strutted down the hallway, with her hips swaying side to side, and her head held high. Her pouty lips moving occasionally as she chewed on her gum. Her phone in her back pocket and keys in her right hand.

The guys looked at her with a mixture of lust, and anger, while the girls gazed at her with jealousy, hatred and disgust. It didn't really matter to her anyway. They were all judgemental spoiled brats, who judged people base on how they look and not by who they are. They could all go to hell for she cared, she would be out of here in a couple of months.

As she reached the doors for the cafeteria she pushed them open and entered only to be met with the same reaction as before. Popping her gum, and spinning her keys on her pointer finger, she casually walked over to her usual empty table in the back of the big room and took a seat on the table, putting her feet up on the chair.

She leaned her back on the wall next to the table, and blew a bubble examining the lunchroom. Her eyes landed on a blob of bright orange. The bubble popped and she took a closer look at it, only to see it was actually someones hair.

'Another one they get to brainwash into hating me.'

He was talking to some of the schools cheerleaders his back facing her, and from what she could see he was quite tall.

"That whore over there," a blonde pointed over in the direction of the raven haired beauty, "is Kuchiki Rukia. Stay away from her she is nothing but trouble."

"What did she do?" asked the boy, his voice surprisingly very deep and _sexy_.

"For one the bitch is a murderer. She like killed my parents, and the little whore tried to kill me too, luckily I beat her up before she got the chance. And most importantly she works at a whore house for her own sick pleasure. Even her parents knew how much of a whore she is. That's why they left." she laughed loudly. "It's such a shame isn't it?" she finished sarcastically as she twirled her extensions around her finger.

"Though her parents weren't any better. They were just a family of low down _scum_."

Before the girl could say another word, she was punched hard in the face by a strong but small fist.

"Don't _ever_ talk about my parents." growled a voice.

The girls head snapped up to the voice, her eyes meeting deadly violet, as she held her cheek in her hand. The girl laughed mockingly.

"What are you going to do, kill me like you did my parents?"

"That can be arranged." said the girl in a cold voice.

"Don't flatter yourself _Kuchiki_." she spat.

"Why don't you just try? Hit me again. . . _I dare you_."

The girl named Kuchiki aimed again, but before she could pounce on the girl, a big strong muscled arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

"Let me go." she growled struggling against the hand.

"Shut up, and relax before you get yourself suspended." said a husky voice in her ear as the owner dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Why do you care and who the hell do you think you are?" she spat.

Dropping her to the ground outside the building, he looked down at the woman before him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well Kurosaki, you had no right to stop me from ripping that bitch to shreds." She now stood, her head held high as she glared at the orange head before her.

"A simple thank you will suffice."

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you going deaf now?"

"You insufferable ingrate. I didn't ask for your help, nor did I need it." She cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up slightly.

"Your right, you didn't need help, but why get yourself suspened over that girl. It's hardly worth it if you ask me." he said running a han through his bright hair.

"Well I didn't ask you."

"Too bad, midget."

"Midget?," a vein ticked in her head, "You have no right to call me as such you giant strawberry."

"My name does not mean strawberry, it means-"

"Whatever." The young woman turned on her heels and proceeded to walk back towards the school entrance.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he moved to catch up to her.

"Back to class, because unlike you I actually came to learn something, not but into other people's business." Entering the building she slammed the door, heading towards her class.

"Why you- Hey, open the door, you midget." The orange haired continued to bang on the school door as he cursed the 'midget' in every way he could possibly think of. That bitch jammed the door so he wouldn't be able to get in.

Now he knew why he never gave a shit about people. He always minded his own business. So why did he choose to but in and help a total bitch. Why couldn't she be one of those girls who would politely smile and say thank you, ending it there?

And unfortunately for him, that was not even half of the mysterious walking contradiction named 'Kuchiki Rukia'.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope like it, please review. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Kisses,**

**SL.K**


End file.
